Only For Show
by FourKins
Summary: This is based off a story in I Found You that I was really inspired about. It was the Butterfree humanoid story. I've just extended it and made it better because I thought it was a shame to have only that much writing space for it... so I've created this! This is my pride and joy! Please review !


"Tora~! Tora~! What are you doing Tora~?" asks Ran, one of my two best friends, as she looks into my big blue, gorgeous eyes. I look around at my two best friend... _and _their boyfriends. It's not really that their boyfriends really _needed _to be with their girlfriends, they just liked to be. Though the girls hang out by themselves or the boys have a fun night out so they _can _physically detatch themselves from their girlfriends. It was just easier for them to hang out with their girlfriends. Not to meantion they were so sickenly sweet they were the only ones who could stomach their gooey feelings...well, apparently there's also me, but I couldn't really stomach them. I hang out with them because they just keep coming back like pests, but pests she loved. All I can do is smile and listen to their baby talk and it's not _all _that bad really, sometimes they would even have decent conversations. That was really the only thing that this thirteen year friendship was riding on.

"So Tora," says her small, supermodel friend Tapi, as she pushes her pale green, short hair behind her ear as she looks at me with hopeful eyes. "When are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"Look! I don't have to have a boyfriend to be happy! I'm different from you guys," I say with a smile to debomb the conversation. _Everyone's different from you guys. No one get's together with their elemantray school sweethearts and stay with them for ten years... _"I'm fine with just being be myself."

"You're only saying that because you've never had a boyfriend before," says Tapi's boyfriend, Kyo, a handsome man with thick hair and dark eyes at six-foot-seven. Tapi giggles as she cuddles up into his arms and it took everything for me to not puke.

"I guess you're right," I say. If you can't fight them, then join them.

"We need to get you one," says Ran, a gorgeous girl with white hair that fades into black as she pulls out her phone to look up avaliable men on it with her big purple eyes.

"What about the model I took pictures with last week at my photo shoot?" suggests Tapi as she also goes for her phone and checks for the phone number.

"What model you took pictures with last week?" asks Kyo, almost worried. "And why do you have his number?"

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" laughs Tapi as she wave shim off. "I told him no but he forced it on me. What is a girl to do except keep it for her single best friend?"

"You keep telling yourself that and see if you have a boyfriend in a week," grumbles Kyo.

"Don't be like that baby!" laughs Tapi as she wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him reeeaaaalllllyyy tight.

"Look! I don't need you guys to set me up! I can get a boyfriend if I want to!" I snap, as sweetly as I could of course. I was just so _sick _of this conversation still going on. "I'm sorry, I just want to get some air right now. When I get back we are _not _having this conversation again!"

I get up as quickly as possible and manuver through the crowd to get as far away from them as possible. I always get angry whenever they talk to me. Normally I could just smile and nod my head while cursing their existance inside, but today was different. I had found my crush of about a month to ask him out...

_"I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way," says a boy to a girl with long, gorgeous wavy hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. _

_ "Why not?" asks the girl as tears start to form in her eyes._

_ "Well..." says the boy as he rubs the back of his head, embarressed. "I just don't see us together Tora... you're just not my type."_

_ "I-I'm not you're type?" asks the girl as she tilts her head in confusion. _

_ "No."_

_ "T-then I'm so sorry for doing this to you!" says the girl as she quickly aports the mission and back tracks, waving good-bye to the boy. "Please pretend that this never happened and I wouldn't ever to this to you again! I'm so sorry again!"_

_ "See you later Tora!"_

_ "Bye-Bye~!" says the girl as she disappears around the cornor._

"Why am I not PRETTY ENOUGH!" I yell from the top of our school. I let out a loud exhale to release my anger before I could into my other rant. "You idiots don't know what you're missing out on! You stupid MORONS!"

"Do you mind!" yells a sharp voice from the top of the stairs on the other side of the roof. I turn around to see Tad, the most popular, handsome guy of the seventeen year olds. Women would fight for a clipping of his glossy white hair or to stare into his gorgeous, smoldering red eyes. To me his hair was an unnatural color and his eyes scared me when I looked at them for too long. Everyone thought he was perfect, and everyone worshipped him. Two reasons why I hated him even more. But really... if you're that perfect you need to be hated and I'm glad to fill that role, since it wasn't really that hard for me to hate him. There was just _soooo _many mistakes and stupid quirks just irk her.

"Can you yell a little louder! I don't think the **world **heard you clearly!" snarks Taf rudely as he huriedly walks up to me, trying to act all tough and get up in my face, but I don't back down to his bluff, knowing it won't last.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I _disturb _you?" I ask as I put on my innocent face. Not really caring what he would answer because I have issues also, he wasn't the king of the universe.

"In face, you did!" snaps Taf. He had a nasty habit of having a bad attitude, the reason why he would _need _one was a complete mystery to me because he could have basically _everything. _He was the richest boy in our privete school, his parents got him anything and everything, he got good grades so he had a bright future. He was dolted over night and day by his adoring fans and the teachers loved him. That didn't account for his second life which was having the hottest girls, the most popular friends, the best parties, and everything else in a high schooler's fantasy. I bet it was going to bite him in the butt later when he gets old, fat, and lazy with a beer gut like that guy in 13 Going On 30. But then again that might happen to me also because I wasn't the uglist girl in school, and I use to think myself quite attractive... until that faithful day. CRAP! Out of all the boys to meet why did it have to be _Taf! _

"Look!" I say, angry. "I don't care if you came up here to get away from your _adoring fans _or to hide from the teachers to join _another _club, but this isn't your roof top! So don't. Boss. Me. AROUND!"

I could tell I rattled him up because it took Taf almost a minute to respond. Poor guy, no one's probably stood up to him like that. "Don't get your panties in a twist!" says Taf, trying to re-gain his footing. That dumb lard! As if that would shake me up... Oh well, nothing to lose now.

"Excuse me!" I shriek, starting to let the crazy side of me out. "Don't get my panties in a twist? News Flash! They've been twisiting ever since my friends started pressering me into getting a boyfriend! 'Boyfriends are soooo much fun since they love you!' 'Tora! You wouldn't be the lady with those cats if you get a boyfriend!' 'Evedrything's sparkles and glitter with _boyfriends!' _Well maybe I can't get a boyfriend because I can't attract guys I like but since my taste is too refined I'm stuck with being single! And I will _**not**_be that lady with those cats because I hate cats! They're too furry and independent! Not to mention I'm allergic!"

"Are you done with you're rant?" asks Taf as he starts to lean on the fence, bored with this conversation.

"No!" I yell, a little to forceful. "And guess what else! It's _physically _impossible for the world to be Sparkles and glitter! And let me add that if everything was sparkles and glitter then it would be _very _hard to see! I don't even believe that _everything _will be sparkles and glitter with a boyfriend, it might just be average to say the least!... **Now **I'm done!"

"Just ask a boy to be your boyfriend," shrugs Taf.

"Like I haven't tried that," scoffs Tora. "Why do you think I'm so angry? I was just **rejected **by the guy I liked. Potential boyfriend down the drain!"

"You don't have to _like _the guy, and in some cases the guys doesn't have to like you. You just need someone to pretend to be your boyfriend. Ask a geeky guy who's completely in love with you, I know the nerds tend to like girls like you."

"Oh please, _everyone _likes a girl like me."

"Apparently not the guy who rejected you. Now focuse! Please! No wonder he rejected you! Now let's see... there are also guy who would date you for money like they spend time for you for a certain hour and they get paid. I would have a $10 an hour fee with tips for touching."

"Tips for touching?"

"Yeah!... Lets say $10 extra for holding hands, $20 foran arm around her shoulders, $40 for around her waist, $100 for a kiss."

"Deal!"

"What?" asks Taf, completely confused as he looks down at the now energized Tora.

"I can pay that, and I don't think I would pay $100 for... you. I have a job so $10 would be enough. I think that's a perfect idea! I mean... I'm a girl with particular taste and no _nerd _will make my friends back off."

"Wait wait wait! I didn't agree to this! You are the last girl in the _world _ I would date!"

"And you're the last boy I would even _consider _kissing so it's perfect! You can have a side girlfriend who probably won't go to this school since you don't seem to like the girls here and it won't interfer with our transaction. Plus we won't get our wires cross and actually have _feelings _for each other since we hate each other's guts~!"

"Wait! I never said I hate your guts!" says Taf, not liking this idea.

"Please," I beg as I lung for his hands and wrap mine with his. I add the final touch of quivering my bootom lip as I say, "I _neeeeeeeed _you! Pwease?"

"Fine," says Taf after an extremely long pause. Happiness bubbles up in me and the only way to let it out is to squel and jump up and down in a little victory dance.

"Yes! finally my friends will stop bugging me to get a boyfriend and the girls will stop harrassing... actually... I'm not so sure about that, they might continue to harrass you, but you get money~! So I have no idea why you would have a reason to complain~!"

"Wait!" says Taf as he tries to wrangle me in, stupid mistake on his part really, he should know that no one get's my attention for more then five minutes... stupid ADHD. "I have one condition."

"What?"

"That you don't fall in love with me."

"Of course I won't," laughs Tora. "Why would I fall in love with you? You are the last person I would fall in love with!"

"You don't understand the term 'curtesy to others,' do you?" asks Taf.

"What's that?" I ask, completely confused. "Is that a song?"

"Oh never mind! When should we meet up to fool you're friends?" asks Taf as he starts to get a head ache. I'm guessing he didn't want to be in this meeting right now.

"Right after school! Pick me up at room 107 and we'll go on a group date to tony's for some pizza," I say as I hear the bell above ring for school to start. "CRAP! Is it that time already! I've got to go! And don't you DARE be late or else it's free!"

"What am I?" yells Taf, I could hear as I run down the stairs. "A pizza delivery service?"

"A regular Jimmy Fallon everyone!" I call back as loud as I could so that he could hear me from halfway down the stairs. Before I got to the bottom I was swarmed by girls, all angry at me.

"Why were you talking to Taf?" asks one of the girls as she walks up to me, trying to be threatening. _Oh great! __**Now **__I'm being bullied. I HATE YOU TAF!_

"We were just talking about things," I say with a happy smile, trying to act naïve but I really knew what was going on... they just wanted to bully me. Ignoring them was not the right way to go in this situation. So I bluffed my way through it.

"You _can't _date him!"

"I can _date _whoever I want! Why should I let you decide for me! You're not my mother... well I _hope _you're not my mother."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"No-thing~! Well... except that if you were my mom I would end up as a drug addict... that's all," I say as I walts down the hallway, really trying for the innocent act.

"Wait a second! Where are you going! Get back here!" yells the girl as she and her posy try and catch up with me.

"Don't. Want. To." I laugh as I give a twirl into my classroom and close the door.

"Tora! Where have you been?" asks the teacher, writing something on the white board.

"Out," I say simply as I point to the hallway. "There were these bullies that were ganging up on me so I yelled 'FIRE!' and then bolted so they couldn't catch me."

"Is that true?" asks the teacher as he raises his eyebrow. I just burst into laughter.

"Darn~! You got me!" I laugh. _Dang! Now I can't get those bullies in trouble! _"There were bullies out there... but they didn't touch me! They just said some mean words but I can take care of myself! So don't worry!"

"Can you please take a seat Tora?" asks the teacher as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Ai Yah sir!" I salute as I march to my seat. Right when I sit down my neighbors, Ran and Tapi, lean in to start their question engiuns.

"For the record," I whisper to them before they can start firing off questions. "I've got a boyfriend. He's name is Taf and you'll meet him after school."

This got them going. They were so excited and couldn't contain their excitement any longer. They were _so _excited that the teacher had to shush them. That got me to grin a little. Everything will be smooth sailing for here! I have a fake boyfriend to keep my friends from nagging me and I get to slowly tortur Taf... This year was going to be the best EVER!


End file.
